The present invention is related to umbrellas and more particularly to an umbrella for fire protection and to help one escape from fire.
In high-raised buildings, fire escape ladder or stairway, inflatable slip belt, flexible fire escape tube or certain fire escape equipments must be provided for use during the outbreak of a fire. However, there is few aids provided in high-raised buildings to help one find an exit to escape from a fire. In fire cases various people died from heavy smoke or fire during fire accident due to no fire escape equipment available to help one pass through a fire or find the correct way to escape.